El Nombre De La Rosa
by Kira KuroNeko666
Summary: Porque, el joven purasangre, nunca se había atrevido a pronunciar su nombre... El nombre de aquella rosa cubierta de espinas.


**N/A:** ¡WOOLA~! Me querría presentar, ya que en mis anteriores fics no puse nada. Soy Kira KuroNeko, y bueno, soy nueva aquí en FanFiction. Me costó muchísimo publicar un fic... Tuve que ver un tutorial en YouTube... (Lo sé, llamadme patética)

Agradezco a **BelaUp** el haber comentado uno de mis fics. ¡Arigato, Bela-chwan~! =^^=

Y aquí os dejo el fic. Onegai, desearía que alguien me dejara algún rewiew, más que nada para subirme la autoestima (?)

**Pareja:** Kaname x Zero

**Advertencia:** Libre de Yûki-arruina-yaois (?) Por desgracia, no.

El Nombre De La Rosa

Negro y Blanco, Blanco y Negro… Se contradicen, ¿Verdad? El blanco, totalmente opuesto a ti, representa a la pureza, la bondad, el amor... Y justo ese color lo lleva la gente de la Clase Nocturna. Gente como tú; sin escrúpulos, impura... Mancillados de la sangre de los inocentes y de sus propios pecados.

Pese a que seamos lo mismo, somos totalmente diferentes; sin duda, algo irónico. Decimos amar a la misma persona, cuando ni siquiera sabemos lo que es esa sensación, desconocida para ambos. Es puro aprecio, nada más. Pero, ninguno de los dos da su brazo a torcer, ¿No es así?

Ocultamos nuestra debilidad tras nuestro orgullo inquebrantable, una fachada de frialdad o confianza, haciéndonos ver fuertes ante los demás... Cuando por dentro estamos más muertos que vivos. La gente envidia nuestra eterna belleza, cuando no saben que eso nos cuesta un alto precio: nuestra alma. Tenemos lo que todos desean, y pese a eso no somos felices. Nunca lo hemos sido... Y, desgraciadamente, nunca lo seremos.

Dos seres atormentados por un pasado del cual intentamos escapar, vagando solitarios por el mundo, deseando ansiosos que llegue la hora de nuestra muerte. Pero pese a eso, le sigues sonriendo a la vida, sólo para no dejarla sola, para no abandonarla en esta dura y fría realidad.

¿Tan importante es para ti?

Yo lo creí así... Que estúpido fui en aquel entonces. Pero si sois felices juntos, os dejaré marchar. Después de todo, yo no soy nada para ti, ¿No? Sólo ese caza vampiros que se dejó convertir en un patético Nivel E por uno de los de tu misma estirpe.

Podías haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Pero en vez de eso, me ofreciste tu sangre, con la excusa de que era necesario que cuidara de Yūki. Yo no dije nada, simplemente me dejé llevar por mis instintos, y me acerqué lentamente a tu perfecto cuello pálido esculpido en mármol. Bebiendo de aquel líquido vital que me permitía mantener la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Las tabletas ya no saciaban mi sed.

Era algo inevitable, sólo cuestión de tiempo. Después de todo, pronto sería un Nivel E completo. Mordí con más fuerza de ti, apretando mi Bloody Rose contra tu pecho, sin inmutarte. Solamente acariciaste mis cabellos plateados mientras seguías con aquella estúpida sonrisa de superioridad sobre tu cara.

─Está bien, Kiryū... No te haré daño.─Esas palabras calaron en mi alma, soltándome de ti, antes de lamer la zona herida con sumo cuidado.

¿Por qué eras así conmigo? ¿Acaso... Acaso te importaba?

No, era algo imposible... Tú debías casarte con Yūki. Era tu deber como ancestro de los purasangres y rey de los vampiros. Yo no debía interferir. Ella te ama desde que tiene memoria, y tú también la amas. ¿Eso dónde me deja a mí? Fuera de juego.

Me alejé de ti con brusquedad, cayendo al suelo inevitablemente.

─Zero...─ ¿Me has llamado por mi nombre? Mis ojos se abrieron de pura sorpresa, haciendo que retrocediera cómo un niño asustado. Siempre nos tratamos con ´´respeto´´, llamándonos por nuestros apellidos.

Pero esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Puse una mano sobre mi cara, intentando ocultar mis irrefrenables ganas de llorar, mientras tú seguías mirándome con una mezcla de seriedad y preocupación. Cogí mi pistola, y aún con la mano temblorosa, apunté desde la lejanía a tu corazón.

─No deseo tu lástima, Kuran.─Intenté sonar con seguridad.

Te miré con odio, pese a que por dentro eso me dolía demasiado, como si cien puñales atravesaran mi corazón. Mi vista comenzaba a nublarse, haciendo que tuviera que agarrar mi arma con ambas manos.

Estaba desfallecido.

No había comido nada desde que me habían encerrado en aquel calabozo, y eso que me estaba pasando factura. Vi como me tendías la mano, recurriendo a la ayuda que mi corazón pedía a gritos, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Al igual que a Yūki, aquella noche en la que la salvaste de aquel hambriento vampiro.

Aquellos recuerdos invadieron mi mente, haciendo que retrocediera. Rocé mi tatuaje por instinto, recordando aquella noche en la que fui convertido por aquella sangre pura. Dirigí mi mirada a hacia aquellos ojos escarlatas, de los cuales eras dueño. Seguías ahí quieto, inmóvil, como una estatua de eterna belleza, que nunca envejecería ni con el paso de los años.

─De-Déjame...─Es lo último que alcancé a decir, antes de acabar desmayado en el frío suelo.

Desperté poco tiempo después en un lugar desconocido. Enfoqué mi vista hacia un punto concreto de aquella habitación; allí estabas tú, apoyado contra el marco de la pared, con ese porte elegante tan típico en ti. Me miraste con una de esas sonrisas que sólo había visto cuando se las dedicabas a Yūki, quien se sonrojaba repentinamente. El máximo efecto que podrías provocar en mí era que desviase la mirada hacia algún otro sitio que no fueran aquellos cabellos sedosos y ondulados y esas hermosas profundidades oscuras.

─¿Dónde estoy?─Pregunté con total desinterés, tallándome los ojos, para que dejaras de observarme. En verdad, era muy incómodo.

─Estás en la Residencia Luna.─Contestaste con tu suave y melodiosa voz.─Concretamente, en mi habitación.─Te levantaste y te dirigiste hasta dónde yo me encontraba, sentándote en el borde de la cama.

─A-Aléjate...─Me distancié de ti, lanzándote una mirada amenazadora intentando intimidarte, hasta chocar contra el cabecero de la cama. Busqué mi Rosa Sangrienta con la mirada, precisando avivadamente de su protección.

─¿Buscas esto?─Dirigiste tu mirada divertida hacia mí, mientras sacabas el arma de detrás de tu espalda.

Te miré con reproche, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

─Devuélvemela, Kuran.─Te ordené con voz autoritaria, extendiendo mi mano, temblorosa, hacia ti.

Solté un gruñido de dolor.

Prácticamente, no me podía mover. Mi cuerpo me dolía ferozmente y mis músculos paralizados me impedían cualquier movimiento, por pequeño que fuese.

─Llevas en cama dos semanas enteras.─Pasaste una mano por tus bucles oscuros.─Estabas en un estado débil y tu organismo tardó bastante en asimilar la gran cantidad de sangre que bebiste... Por lo que tuve que morderte.─Extendiste tu muñeca y mordiste suavemente, haciendo que de ella brotara aquel líquido carmín por el que tantos darían su vida.

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas por aquella habitación, y mi vista nublada, se posó instintivamente sobre tu cuello. Vi cómo me mostraste tu muñeca en señal de aprobación, y yo simplemente, te miré con una pizca de asombro en mis ojos amatistas.

Tú... Rey de los vampiros, ancestro de tu propia raza y familia, y uno de los pocos vampiros purasangres que aún perduraban por el mundo... ¿Por qué lo hacías? ¿Por qué hacías esto por mí, un Nivel E? Era algo que, sin duda, escapaba de mi capacidad de comprensión.

─No la necesito... Pronto moriré de todos modos. ─Reí levemente ante mi propio comentario, cubriendo mi rostro con una de mis manos.

¿Qué importaba ahora mi vida?

─ ¿Así que el cazador ya se ha cansado de perseguir a su presa...?

¿Para qué existir, si ya no había nada?

Toda mi subsistencia se había ido junto a la de mi gemelo, mi contraparte... Ichiru. Recordé lo sucedido poco antes de morder a Kana... Digo, a Kuran. Me había alimentado de la parte que me faltaba... Ahora era un ser completo, y mi poder era incondicional.

Pero, ni el poder más absoluto tenía punto de comparación con perder al único ser humano que me importaba en el mundo. Él era lo único que me quedaba después de la muerte de mis padres, y por culpa de mi egoísmo y de mi ilimitada sed de sangre, tuve que matarlo. Maté a la única persona que me importaba con mis propias manos. Maté a mi único familiar de sangre.  
>Me había convertido en una bestia... Una bestia descontrolada por la necesidad de sobrevivir. Y el pecado quedaría ahí, grabado para siempre sobres mis manos, deshonradas con su sangre.<p>

─I-Ichiru... ─Susurré imperceptiblemente. Así que después de todo, no había sido un sueño. Lágrimas caían de mis ojos, sin importar que mi mayor rival, me estuviera observando con la sorpresa marcada en su mirada.

─Zero... ─Sentí cómo sus fuertes brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo; ahora frágil y cubierto de mis lágrimas. Me daba igual que lo hiciera por lástima. Me daba igual que no me amara... En esos momentos, su sola presencia hacia que pudiera ser yo mismo. Olvidar mi pasado e ignorar mi presente.

Me aferré a su pecho, ocultando mi rostro en él, cómo un niño asustado por la oscuridad. Dejé que acariciara mis cabellos intentando tranquilizarme. Ya nada me importaba... Ya nada me quedaba.

Me había condenado yo sólo a las fauces de la temida oscuridad.

Mi destino cómo vampiro era enloquecer... Esperar en soledad a que la muerte llamara a mi puerta. Mientras, Yūki se iría a la mansión Kuran para ejercer sus deberes cómo nueva princesa de los purasangre. Y Kaname...

Simplemente, no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

Eso, extrañamente, hacía que un dolor punzante se instalara en mi corazón. Una sensación de desasosiego se extendía por mi alma. Ellos se casarían para que su raza perdurase... Mi mente lo tenía asimilado.

Pero, desgraciadamente, mi corazón no.

Me despegué de su pecho, poniendo ambas manos en él. Dirigí mi mirada amatista hacia sus orbes castañas, esperando alguna respuesta por su parte. Acercó una de sus manos y la posó en mi mejilla, haciendo que me ruborizara, inclinando sus labios hacia los míos. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, esperando el contacto. Una sensación cálida recorrió mis labios. Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, correspondiéndole torpemente.

Quién lo diría...Yo, Kiryū Zero, enemigo número uno de los vampiros... Besando a uno.

El oxígeno comenzó a hacer falta entre nosotros, así que te separaste de mí lentamente.

─Zero... Yo te quiero.─Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Eso era una confesión? No, su mente se negaba a creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sonrió de esa manera peculiar y prosiguió.─Sé que es extraño, pero ya hace tiempo que dejé de verte como rival. Yo ya hace tiempo que dejé de amar a Yūki.

No respondí. Seguí observándole, totalmente sorprendido de lo ocurrido. Dejé que me abrazaras, y me envolvieras con tu cálido abrazo.

─Yo... También te quiero Kaname.─Dirigí mis inexpertos labios hacia los tuyos, dejándome hechizar por aquella maravillosa sensación.

Blanco y Negro, Negro y Blanco... Después de todo, no son tan diferentes, ¿No?

_~Porque hasta las más bellas rosas poseen espinas~_


End file.
